Just one night
by TheDarkMarkIsOnYourLeftArm
Summary: Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy? Sleeping together? No that's wrong, all wrong. It wouldn't happen, not unless they were really drunk...so drunk that they couldn't remember who the other was...It was just a one night stand anyway. Or was it? My attempted SMUTTY STORY!


**Hello! Thank you for clicking my way ;) basically, this is a story idea which I'm sure has been done many times before but I'll try not to make it the same as all the others :D its also the first time that I've written anything smutty, so constructive criticism would be really appreciated!**

**Chapter 1**

A tall slim woman with long frizzy hair was sitting on her sofa, feet pulled up under her as her eyes skimmed over the front page of the newspaper.

"Hermione come on, you always say that you have work to do! Just come out with us for once!" Hermione's best friend Millie pleaded with her.

Millie was sat at the other end of the sofa, painting her nails carefully in a very vibrant blue.

"But we'll just hang around some bar again whilst you get drunk and get off with the hottest man there whist I sip Fanta and feel awkward!" Hermione pointed out.

"Then drink alcohol for a change" Millie stuck her tongue out at Hermione, before gently blowing on her nails.

"But…but I…" Hermione stuttered, searching for something to say.

"See? You're coming, whether you like it or not" Millie said definitely "now what are you going to wear?"

Hermione huffed and threw her newspaper down on the table.

"Or I can pick for you?" Millie winked.

"No I'll go and find something, I don't want to turn up looking like I should be going into a brothel instead" Hermione winked at her and ignored the rude hand signal that Millie sent back in return.

Five minutes later Hermione walked out of bedroom with a dress slung over one arm.

"Is this 'acceptable'?"

Hermione held up a short black strapless dress, which looked like it would hug her figure tightly when worn.

"Ooh sexy" Millie said with a wink "and the shoes?"

Wordlessly Hermione held up her other arm, swinging a pair of black heels with a lace-like texture to them.

"Beautiful" Millie grinned at her friend "now get them on and I'm going to do your make-up for you"

Over an hour later they were both ready to go. Hermione stood waiting by the door feeling particularly unlike herself with her miniature dress on and caked in make-up. Millie was just finishing doing up her shoes, yet managed to look more natural than Hermione despite wearing an even lower cut dress and higher heels.

"Right, you ready?" Millie asked breathlessly.

"Not at all"

"Perfect, we're meeting the others there…" she glanced at her watch "about half an hour ago"

"Well let's get this over with then" Hermione sighed, grabbing her best friends arm and apparating them both away.

"Woooooo you're heeeeere!" a very drunk Lavender screamed the moment they walked into the teeming club.

"Oh I forgot it was '10 Galleons and free drinks all night'" Millie said.

"Which would explain why we're the only sober ones here" Hermione added.

"Well we'd better change that soon I guess" Millie winked and handed Hermione a small shot glass "down that m'girl"

With a roll of her eyes, Hermione tipped the drink down her throat and almost choked as it burnt.

"Looking better, now have this" Millie told her handing her a large glass almost overflowing with a bubbling green liquid.

"Mills, what is this?" Hermione frowned at it.

"Urm dunno…but I've had them before and they're amazing! Just drink it girl"

"Fine" Hermione gave in and started sipping on the drink.

"Mmmmm this is good" she moaned, hungrily gulping it down.

"And that's about 40% alcohol, she'll be drunk in no time" Millie said to Lavender and the rest of the girls.

"Oi you wanna dance" Draco Malfoy slurred loudly to a tall pretty girl beside him.

"Yeahhh sure" Hermione swung round and tried to focus in on who was talking to her, but the amount of alcohol she had consumed made it very difficult.

Draco grabbed her hand and dragged her into the middle of the hot dance floor, obviously completely oblivious to who she was. Hermione was none the wiser, and followed after him trying not to fall over in her heels. When they reached the middle of the dance floor Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione's waist and pulled her flush against him, moving in time to the music. It was one of the slower songs playing, and as they moved in time to the music Hermione slid her arms around his neck and started to gently fiddle with his hair. As the song started to come to an end Hermione looked up into Draco's eyes as a flicker of recognition hit her. However, before it could even register in her mind the song changed suddenly and a much faster one came one.

"Mmmm" a slight moan vibrated down Hermione's throat and hearing this, Draco pulled Hermione even closer towards him, grinding the two of them together as closely as he could. She started tugging more harshly on his hair, and the second she looked up slightly he caught her mouth in his own. In her drunken state, Hermione didn't stop and think about the situation – that she was currently standing in the middle of a crowded dance floor, pressed up against a man she didn't know (or thought she didn't know anyway) and he was now kissing her – she just went along with it.

Draco started to massage Hermione's mouth with his lips, and the moment her mouth slipped open slightly he took advantage of it and slid his tongue in, sliding up and down hers as if doing a sort of dance. Hermione responded to this with another unintentional moan and started kissing him back hard. Draco took her bottom lip between both of his, and started sucking on it, enjoying the way that she ran her hands through his hair harsher and faster as he did this. As she started pushing herself into him, as if she thought that even in their current position there was too much distance between them, he pulled away from her lips and turned away from her grabbing her right hand as he did so. He drunkenly pushed through people pulling Hermione along after him until they were both standing outside the club. Before either of them knew what was happening, Draco had managed to apparate the two of them to his large flat, and was kissing her again.

"Budroooooom" Hermione slurred as Draco placed sloppy yet wonderful kisses down the side of her face and onto her neck. They stumbled through the nearest door (which turned out to be the right one) and Hermione tripped over backwards onto the large bed which lay in the centre of the room. Draco soon followed, landing right beside her and wasting no time in reconnecting their lips. He hooked his arms under Hermione's and rolled them over so that she way lying on top of him. As he started sucking hard on her neck, he ran his hands up and down her back, searching for the top of that all important zip. He found it, and pulled it down hurriedly as her dress peeled away from her.

"I just want…" Hermione groaned, pushing her body closer to Draco's and scrabbling at his shirt to try and rid him of it. She tugged at the top, not even attempting to undo the buttons before she ripped it off him and then ran her hands across his chest as he slipped out of his jeans. Draco suddenly flipped the two of them over so that he was lying on top and carefully pulled her underwear off. He pushed his down as far as he could reach before sliding into her. There was a resulting moan like sigh of relief from both parties, and Draco began thrusting into her repeatedly. They both came within a matter of seconds before Draco pulled out the final time and rolled off her. Barely five minutes later they were both asleep curled up around each other, tired out from the amount of alcohol consumed.


End file.
